Jobless Ecstasy
by Cocaine Heart
Summary: Maybe the only job she'll let him have is to keep her warm, and house chores.


**Oh gosh this is poorly written. This is bad, like really bad, in my opinion. I got lazy and just jotted down whatever. Sorry, kill me if you'd like. Blah blah, i'm tired. Skip to the next line break for the reason why I wrote this crack. Ugh. Happy New Year. I'll revise this soon..**

* * *

He dislikes books; He absolutely cannot stand them. His hatred towards the books is a reason why he can't do many things quite right.

Soul is a casual man, while his girlfriend Maka is an exquisite woman. This does not bother him because she is smart, funny and practically perfect in his eyes; she has a great job, which does mean she makes plenty of money. This means she will always surpass Soul.

He is a pianist that will only play for Maka because Soul plays more of a plangent theme, rather than sympathetic and soft. He cannot get a job that pays well because he can't find any great jobs that pay well without a college diploma, which pretty much means he will always be broke.

He thinks of himself as a failure, others do not.

This does not mean he was or is a failure. He did not attend college because for one, he needed a job to pay his rent so he can have a place to stay. In high school, he was always the 'cool kid'; he was fit and perfect, according to other students.

Soul had met Maka one day at a Library, a few years ago. He was looking for a possible job offering, and had bumped into Maka. After that, they had lived with each other for those few years. Six years to be exact. They were both looking for jobs, so they can pay for their expenses. Soon they came into an agreement to be roommates. He had always thought Maka was an aggressive bibliophile, but he was proved wrong after they started dating after four years.

His friends had actually thought that maybe Soul had brainwashed Maka because she was out of his league. She was a hard worker, and a teacher, with a small-though-well toned body; while Soul was a jobless slacker. No one had thought they would work out, yet they did.

Soul had finally got a job, and ended up getting fired because he would always show up late. Maka would always leave to work early, while he had to leave the house by noon. Though, Soul couldn't be blamed. He would say he was still 'tired' from his workout the night before, causing Maka to redden. She thinks it may be her fault also, on why he's always late, but it's not like they both get at it every night.

One day, Soul had been heading for another job interview, the fifth one this month, and he was late for it again because he is also a deep sleeper and did not hear the alarm buzzing. Now someone else has the job. Later on, Maka would tell him, "Soul, I've told you this many times, but please try harder, the bills are not easy to pay,"

Though, one day In December he actually managed to get a job. As a Santa Claus, for a few days at the mall. Maka was relieved that he managed to get a job, even if it happened to be temporarily, though she was frustrated when she had found out he got fired after a day or two. He had lost the Santa Claus job because a young child had pulled at his fake beard, causing his mouth to open, and the kid had touched his razor sharp teeth, and Soul mistakenly bit the kid's digit. He then reckoned that he couldn't get a job that involved young children.

Later then, Maka figured that Soul couldn't keep a job if he tried, after his third failed employment.

* * *

This now leaves the couple in the presence.

New Year's Eve.

"Soul, I have a surprise for you." Maka tells him as she turns the page on her book that she is currently reading.

"Hm? What is it? Do you have another job offering for me?" He questions. _Please, let it NOT be a job_.

"Haha-no. Something else. I'll be back in a minute." And with that, she is out of the living room, and is in their bedroom in a second.

He waits in anticipation. He wonders what the surprise would be; he remembers the 'surprise' she gave him a few months ago.

Soul was dressed in nothing black skinny-but-loose jeans, a little outfit that looked right for a party, because he had just come back from a party his friends had thrown, and they had told him to wear something that had corresponded to the holiday.

At first, he did not want to attend; despise the "facts" that cool guys always go to parties, he loathed parties himself. Though Maka managed to persuade him on going because he would get to see Maka in one of her short silver and golden dresses, taking that as a sign he would get to take it off of her later.

A minute later, Maka opens the door, and sneaks up behind Soul, blindfolding his sight, so he is unable to see through the fabric, catching him by surprise. She pushes him into their warm and cozy room in their apartment.

The cloth falls from his face as he lands on the bed, and he stares at Maka with a devious smirk forming on his face, though he swallows as he takes in her appearance.

Her hair is in pigtails, as the way he had seen her hair in her elementary-high school pictures. Long legs and a flat, yet toned stomach were in his view, except for her small chest, that was barely covered by her blouse and bra.

She was wearing her uniform from high school. The one he has had fantasies of her wearing it. He felt as if his teenage self was coming back to life to high-five himself. Soul did not think it was possible for his cock to harden that easily. He realizes it's been only about thirty seconds. He prefers her old uniform rather than what she wears to work. The uniform is smaller.

He had never seen Maka wear her uniform before in real life; except only in pictures, which caused him to get excited in two ways.

"Soul. Do you like your surprise?" Maka purrs as she crawls over his body, now sitting between his legs and purposely avoiding his bulge for a second. He is about to reply until he is caught off-guard.

"Fuck Maka." He manages to speak as he feels Maka's fingers trail along his jeans that covers his sensitive hard area that he desperately needs to release.

"I suppose you don't then? Well, I should be getting back to reading my book." She teases, slowly backing away from him, leaving him puzzled as he watches her ass sway from side to side as she moves away and he notices she is not wearing panties beneath the uniform skirt, and he feels himself harden more.

Soul is beyond unsatisfied, and he jerks his body up, tarring his eyes away from Maka's lovely ass, managing to grab her by her hips, and she slips out a squeal which indeed, Soul likes.

"I don't think you're going to see that book tonight, Maka." Soul whispers into her ear, his covered cock touching her ass, and he licks the outside shell of her ear.

Maka cannot possibly think about anything because Soul is suddenly rubbing his arousal against her; and time seems to stop for Maka, she can only focus on the pleasure she feels.

Soul brings his face to her neck and licks her, while her breathing switches into a rapid pace. He likes that Maka is sensitive. After a moment, she snaps out of her trance when she feels Soul bite onto her neck. _She_ was supposed to be the surprise; shouldn't she be the one doing the work?

And she flips Soul over, him laying on his back, while she straddles him. Now sitting above him, she presses her warm and slightly wet pussy against his hard and still-covered cock.

He likes the feeling of this as the two rub their groins together. He lifts himself up while Maka's hands are touching him everywhere, and he kisses her, practically thanking god. He had missed doing this with Maka because they hadn't done this since Thanksgiving, and he relishes every moment of this.

Soul snakes his hands under her top, savoring the soft skin and slipping his hands behind her bra, unbuckling it, while Maka unbuttons her blouse as fast as she can.

Her hands were suddenly on his face after her blouse was removed, and her tongue lightly licks his lips. He felt her hard nipples pressing against his chest. He pushes her closer, groping her left butt cheek, while they continue their kiss. Their sounds of moans and panting fill the room.

He kisses her hard, allowing his hands to cup both sides her shapely ass, and he grunts out in pleasure as Maka grinds on his dick.

"Glad you seem to enjoy your gift." Maka pants out as they pull away for air. She pushes Soul back onto his forearms, and she slips her tongue out to lick Soul's hardened nipple, then bites it.

Soul can't help but slightly throw his head back when Maka bites down on his nipple, then allows her to lick his scar up until she reaches the middle of his abdomen, and when she does, her tongue trails a wet line heading straight in the direction of his cock.

He cannot wait on what happens next because he can feel Maka's hands finally pulling off his jeans and boxers, much to his relief. He just wants to pounce onto her, and take her right there, and now.

She had slipped his jeans and boxes off, and grabbed his shaft, kissed the tip then rolled her tongue on his head, teasing him.

Her hand cups Soul's balls and she jacks his shaft as she works with his head. Her tongue was eager, licking everywhere, her cheeks sucking him hard and deep. He moans, and grabs her head; his fingers runn through her messed up pigtails and hands made way to move her head up and down, while he fucks her face. Her lovely face he learned to adore over the years.

He felt as if he was at the sprout of the volcano because he felt like he was about to erupt all into her mouth. Though, Maka had noticed and pulled away not wanting him to come so soon, and kissed him hard as he returned the favor.

Of course, Soul had been slightly upset when Maka let go of his cock, though he didn't mind. He knew he would be getting laid tonight, so he didn't bother bitching about it.

His arms reached around her and pulled her tight to him, flipping her over. Soul's hands found the top of her uniform skirt and proceeded to move it down. His mouth was keen over her breasts as she was with his cock; he sucked on her nipples and skin, tongue twirling around the sensitive buds.

"Ah-mm." Maka moaned, and arched under him.

Soul had always liked the taste of Maka's skin. He wanted more though. His mouth left her breasts, and he continued to taste her dry, but now slightly wet flesh, until he reached to her core. Maka doesn't know whether to spread her legs out for him or not, though she complies and opens up.

The sight to him was great. She was hairless and soft plus soaking wet. His fingers had slid over her wet and pink folds, rubbing her clit, teasing her. She had let out moans, while he listened to her as if it was his favorite tune.

He decided he wanted to taste her again, so he brings his face to her cunt, tongue rolling around her clit, and down into her folds. His tongue thrusts into her, licking greedily against her walls, and he drinks in her sweet flavor and moans.

He is basically demolishing her, and she is enjoying it as much as him. His jaws start to hurt, and he doesn't want to pull away, but he does and adds his index and middle finger into her, replacing his tongue, and relishing her tightness.

His fingers are thrusting into softly, then thrusts into her hard after a moment.

"Soul, Soul, Soul!" Maka yells through the pleasure she receives. Soul looks up and sees her hands gripping onto her tits, and her head is thrown back. Her rib cage forms flawlessly as she arches.

"Ah Soul! Stop, ugh don't stop.. Just-just Fuck me, OK?" She barely rasps out, and he complies.

She gives up on the idea of her being his present. She wants him to be in her right now, and she is desperate for the attention.

He slips his fingers out, sucking them clean, enjoying the liquids. He strokes himself a bit, and then runs his head over her wet entrance. He knows Maka loves to be teased, but he doesn't want to do that tonight. He had waited a whole while for this.

"Turn around," Soul tells Maka; he wants to see her firm ass as he thrusts into her, and she obeys, turning around then allowing Soul to enter her.

She is incredibly tight and soaking wet, though he likes how this feels, rather than his fingers.

As he is in her slowly thrusting while she clenches, he wonders if his dick drew, or she just got tighter; but he ignores it, grinning, and he rams into her in a faster pace when Maka unclenches, now getting used to the feel of his cock inside of her because it's been over a month since they had made love.

"F_uu_uck," they both moan out, now switching positions.

His hands roam over her body giving her goose bumps, and she pulls her face to his, kissing him. Their tongues are working against each other, kissing furiously. His finger trail off to her sensitive clit, rubbing circles on it in a furious pace.

Maka pulls away, moaning Soul's name as loud as her vocals can go, after a second because Soul had hit her G-Spot. He loved the sound, and did it again. His name was being repeated through her lips, over and over again as if it was her only prayer.

"Fuck Maka!" Soul moans out as she clenches around him again. He acknowledges that she is almost done. He is far from being done, though he can feel Maka ready to release. Despite the fact, he continues to pound into her. Until Maka rolls them over, his dick leaving her wet warmth and he is on his back, while she kneels between his legs.

She doesn't allow him to enter her just yet; Instead she grabs his dick again, stroking it and licks it from the base to the tip. His hands clench onto the bed sheets when she starts to suck.

"Makaa_aa_a" Soul moans loudly when she scrapes her teeth gently on his sides. He cannot take it anymore so he pushes her away from his shaft. The little vixen releases him with a _pop_ and smirks.

She decides they had played enough, and she now settles herself onto his member. Moaning at the new position, she starts to ride him. He likes it when she is in control because it takes him to a high ecstasy that he'll remember.

"Oh god Soul..." She starts, swaying her hips, "...you feel so good," Maka finishes as Soul's hands move up to her hips. He grunts out his agreement.

Soul can't help but thrust up hard. He watches through his half lidded eyes as Maka's breasts start to bounce up and down, and the way her face is formed as he hits a sensitive part.

Her hands hold herself up onto his shoulders as she slides up his member and down. She's now completely filled to the brim. He moves her hips faster not wanting her to slow down. She bites her bottom lips tentatively and sexily as she looks back at him; His hands pulling her up and thrusting her up and down. She moves her head closer to Soul's and kisses him deeply.

His left hand flies up to Maka's breast and he holds it as he sucks her nipple, his tongue swirls around, sucking it hard enough to leave a mark. Her head is thrown back as their thrusts are switching rapidly. She's close to cumming, same as him. Her desire for him to make her wet cavern filled with his spunk persuades her not to give in so soon.

"Fuck, fuck Maka! Oh shiiii-," Soul groans against her lips, not able to finish his sentence.

"Are you close?" She questions, almost breathlessly. He grunts in response and bites on her shoulder. She shudders and digs her nails onto his shoulders.

"Cum with me." Maka shudders out, jerking above him shakily. He obeys her command, thrusting a little more into her.

It wasn't long until Maka clenched onto his cock. Her hands held onto his. Both of their toes curled, both wanting release. He couldn't hold on longer. Soul shot his seed deep inside her, the warmth setting Maka's orgasm.

They stay like that for a minute, kissing each other less aggressively.

It's funny at how they both pull away when they hear a loud 'boom'. Realizing the time, day, and year, they laugh.

"Happy New Year, Soul." Maka tells him, as she nuzzles her boyfriend's neck. Though he cannot hold in the smirk he has, and he wraps his arms around her. He embraces her, and his fingers trail along her spine, listening to the fireworks boom together.

Maka doesn't get off of Soul. She likes the warmth between their bodies, though she can feel him harden again as she shivers above him. She gives a sheepish smile on his neck. Maybe the only job she'll let him have is to keep her warm, and house chores.

"You're still hard," Maka breathes into his ear.

He smirks.

* * *

**Shedding so many tears for this. This is horrible. GAH SO MANY TEARS. I'M PUBLISHING THIS AS I HEAR THE FIREWORKS.**

**Hahaha fireworks..**

** BYE. xx**


End file.
